A Day Spent Well
by Starved Crazed Weasel
Summary: Thank you fic to ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl. Australia decides that its been too long since he's visited his dear mum and he's going to  change that. Poor England, he never saw it coming.


SCW: ELLO Peoples! Yes a one shot, no not a new chapter in TDS sorry but give it a bit more time. Anyway I was a bit appalled at the lack of happy Australia and England fics out there. I can't understand why the dominant amount is angsty so this story is a bit of a two bird one stone thing. It acts as a mood lifter and as a thank you to the wonderful ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl. Nothing but kindness from this one I tell you. Though to be honest it's more of the thank you part. So please enjoy…well if you want…you really don't have too… aww hell just read it!

Ariana: by the way we mention America in this one…don't worry it's only for-

SCW: just read!

~**A Day Spent Well** ~

To say England was surprised would be a lie. He had gotten used to the random visits from ex-colonies and other countries. However he drew the line at being woken up by someone hovering over him. Hazy green eyes snapped open at the sight of an uncomfortably close face. He pressed himself back into the pillow, alert bright green staring at Peridot green.

"G' morning mum!" a too chipper voice rang out much too loudly for England's poor ears. The blonde groaned and rolled away so he wasn't facing the ex-colony that reminded him of America. Australia was worse though, he was oddly clingy one minute them putting a snake in his underwear drawer the next. Confusing git to be sure. England squeaked when a finger poked his side repeatedly, right at that ticklish point that everyone seemed to have.

"C'mon mum! The sun isn't going to wait for ya! Rise and shine!" Australia proceeded to pounce onto the bed and jump up and down. It was an old tactic that sadly worked every time. Though since Australia was nearly out of his teens (19 I think…)the bed springs were less than happy. England, on his part, recognized the maneuver and groaned before sitting up, his back cracked happily. Australia stopped bouncing only to start poking his back, staring at it much to England's annoyance.

"Wow you _are_ getting old, that can't be healthy." England slapped the hand away.

"I am not old, and I'm not your mum!" he snapped. Australia grinned and shrugged.

"What the hell do you want and why are you here?" England might have seemed like a morning person but that was just the tea smoothing out his temper. Australia was used to his self declared mum's ill morning attitude. In fact he believed he was the cause of it, one more thing that star spangled brat hadn't. Oh, smile falling must move thoughts away from blonde idiot…well, that's better.

"Well…" Australia lost the happy smile, it was replaced with a shy one. England arched an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I figured I could come visit ya. Y'know, spend the day with you." Australia fidgeted a bit under the suspicious gaze.

"Get out." England said simply, Australia looked up in surprise.

"What? You don't honestly expect me to go out in public wearing pajama's do you?" the bright green eyes of the elder softened. Australia glanced down at the green clothes, grinned, and got off the bed. England waited until he was out of the room to get up and dig through his closet to put something decent on. Blue jeans (he'd need the durability of denim today) and a deep violet sweater with a green design on the side. Yeah that should be enough, well at least he really hoped it would be enough. As soon as he opened the door he was glomped, as Japan put it, by an over excited Aussie. Cursing he crashed to the ground under the size of the taller and broader man.

"We're goin' to have a blast!" Suddenly England was cursing the day he met the git.

*~*~*3 Hours Later*~*~*

So far the day was actually starting to look up to pleasant as opposed to hating everything. After getting a quick breakfast they headed for the park. Apparently Australia hadn't planned the day, he claimed he wanted to wing it. England had sighed but didn't complain, he wouldn't admit it but he missed the git. Well, it was more he was bored and had been close to begging for someone to distract him from paper work. After all the fairies could only do so much. So the run around that Australia was taking him on was almost warmly welcomed…almost. England listened to Australia talk about the baby Kangaroo he was helping take care of. One of the many things he'd chatted about since they left England's house. He split his attention between the hyper nation and the serene scenery. All in all it was pretty peaceful, he was so lost in thought he didn't realize his lips had turned up into a smile.

Australia glanced at England to see if he was paying attention. To be honest he was kind of shocked to see the shorter nation smiling. Did his mum love Kangaroos that much? No, wait…he had a faraway look…huh…Australia could understand why America loved mum so much. Yes, despite the burger lovers attempts to hide it, (if "Nuh uh!" didn't work for kids it certainly wouldn't work for adults) he knew. He knew, and "sibling" rivalry made him want to make it difficult for America…so he did. Hey the brat deserved it for hurting mum, no way would he make it easy for golden boy. Australia himself was content being the troublesome younger brother.

That's when he heard it, the distinct sound of a rumbly "feed me" tummy. England's tummy to be exact, or if the blush dusting much too pale ,in Australia's opinion, skin. That was his next mission, get mum some color. Australia checked his watch and smiled, lunch time. England's stomach had good timing, they were at the edge of the park. Australia looked at England, he didn't know if England wanted to eat out or go home. (Let it be noted that if he chose the latter option _Australia_ would be doing the cooking)

"I suppose we could stop by one of the fast food places." Thank you England, Australia wasn't really in the mood to cook. Still…

"What's this? Mum willingly going to a fast food restaurant? What a rare occurrence, I believe this requires bragging to golden boy." Australia pulled out his phone as if to call America only to have a hand snatch it away.

"You call that git and it'll be the last thing you ever do." O-kay intimidating glare and dark voice…angry mum equals scary mum…Good luck America! Australia laughed as if he didn't want to inch away and grabbed his phone. He made a show of putting it back into his pocket before gesturing for the blonde to lead. England rolled his eyes and started forward, towards one of the more edible and healthy places. They ordered, Australia paid much to England's annoyance, he didn't need to be treated like a girl. They ate then decided to see a movie. That killed a few hours until it was decided they would explore London. (I've made it his current residence)

Now it's well known that Australia has two cowlicks, what's not as well known is that one causes pain the other causes pleasure. England knew which one was which quite well. So when Australia tried to make England's beloved Big Ben an innuendo the pain cowlick was very much abused. England watched on in amusement for a moment before letting go. Australia promptly took a large step away from the pain inducing nation. After that small incident they explored for a bit longer before checking the time. Innocent Big Ben told them it was supper time. So they went to a quaint little place that made very good tea and non artery clogging food.

*~*~*Home*~*~*

"How long are you staying exactly?" England removed his shoes in an neat fashion, unlike the Aussie who kind of kicked them off.

" A couple of days." The brunette replied. England sighed then locked the front door before following the man deeper into the house.

"By the way I nicked one of the guest rooms." Australia said before heading upstairs. The day and a bit of jet lag had him tired. England locked up the downstairs and, after ensuring everything was off, he headed upstairs as well. He got ready for bed, got a surprise good night glomp from Australia, watched a bit of TV (bedroom edition) before falling asleep.

*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*

First it was the annoying feeling of being watched, this morning featured an annoying voice and incessant knocking. England groaned and rolled over trying to ignore it. That is until he heard footsteps heading downstairs. Oh, Australia was there…oh…England shot out of bed breaking record times just as he heard the sound of the door opening. Everyone knew the two nations didn't get along, though why they didn't England would never know. He threw open his door and rushed to the stairs nearly slipping on the hardwood floor. There was no way in hell he was going to let his home become a battleground for those two gits. He got to the banister just in time to hear America.

"What are you doing here?" Oh, America did not sound happy. England _really_ didn't need this right now, it was too damn early.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Yeah he was going to hurt Australia. England had managed to get down half the stairs.

"Where's Iggy?" Add America to the list of people to introduce to pain. England made it to the bottom step just as Australia was about to reply. From the look on Australia's face his response wasn't a nice one. England lunged and went for the kill, one swift motion cut down all sparks of anger between the two. He had gone for the pleasure cowlick on Australia and America's similar super sensitive cowlick. Both groaned simultaneously giving him similar looks of surprise and…yeah.

"If you two gits thing I'll let you start a fight in my house this early your insane. Call me Iggy or mum one more time…I dare you…" He tugged on the strands roughly so they had to bend to his level. If there was ever a Kodak moment this would be it. The two whimpered and carefully nodded, pleased, England let go.

"It's too damn early for this." England grumbled heading towards the kitchen, quite glad that they couldn't do the same to him…the brats had a lot to learn.

SCW: I couldn't figure out where to end it so I decided to let you guys finish this with your imaginations. I hope you like this ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl!


End file.
